mixedrealitylabfandomcom-20200215-history
Report for GMIC 2011, Beijing, China by Wei Jun
Event Name: Global Mobile Internet Conference - GMIC 2011 Date: April 26-28, 2011 Venue: China National Convention Center, Beijing, China Theme: “New Challenges, New Opportunities, New Leaders” Abstract: The Global Mobile Internet Conference (GMIC) is Asia's largest and most elite mobile Internet conference. It is specifically designed for mobile Internet leaders to connect with each other, to learn from top industry influencers, and to promote their initiatives. With the mobile Internet largely recognized as the next platform for innovation and growth, past and current technological and service developments have built up the industry but has resulted in a highly fragmented market— now, industry giants face fierce competition from new players trying to gain a foothold. This year’s GMIC 2011 focuses on the strategies needed to succeed— the New Challenges faced, the New Opportunities that are available, and the New Leaders that will emerge. Besides keynote speakers and panel discussion from elite speakers, the G-starup competition and AppSpace are also very exciting and insipiring for me as a student. I really learnt a lot from this great conference. http://gmic.greatwallclub.com/ Opening Ceremony *HUANG Chengqing, Vice Chairman, Internet Society of China *NI Jianzhong, Vice Chairman, China Mobile Communication Association *LEI Jun, Great Wall Club (China) Chairman *GMIC App demo Mr Ni discussed some general rules for mobile internet development. He mentioned that the most important is to keep update with the user needs, especially for the social network platforms. The root is from the user, and all the changes for the system should come from the users. Keynote *John LIU, Global VP, Google Mr Liu from Google talked about the seven trends for mobile internet: 1. Smart phones are the future 2. Search continues to drive mobile usage. (Mobile users are active users.) 3. Mobile usage complements desktop. (Mobile allows for constant commectivity.) 4. Mobile is local 5. Mobile represents new and innvovative media consumption 6. Can't imagine enough in mobile 7. Mobile is an open world Keynote: Angry Birds entertainment franchising in the making *Peter Vesterbacka, Mighty Eagle of Rovio Mobile (Angry Birds) Angry Birds is a puzzle video game developed by Finland-based Rovio Mobile. Inspired primarily by a sketch of stylized wingless birds, the game was first released for Apple's iOS in December 2009. Since that time, over 12 million copies of the game have been purchased from Apple's App Store, which has prompted the company to design versions for other touchscreen-based smartphones, such as those using the Android operating system, among others. He talked about the developing process of this game, and how this game grew up from the earlier stage. They made so many changes version after version, even some tiny parameters, like the speed of movement, to make the game more user-friendly and exciting. Keynote: Apps are good, web is great! *WANG Jian, CEO Alibaba Cloud Computing, Chief Architect of Alibaba Group "Apps are the driving force to create app economy." Apps Vs. Web Web on the phone needsa mobile platform that can fullly take advantage of existing web service so web economy can be brought to mobile economy. --New challenges 1. Browser can't provide good experience on the phone 2. Web on the phone s not about building web apps using HTML5. App Space There are so many great talks, discussions, posters in this part, I hope I had more time to experience each, however, many events were at the same time. I can only list a few here. Tencent devDay: 2011 Tencent Mobile Game Development Keynote *Chunyu SONG, Senior Director of Strategy, Lenovo Lenovo internet strategy: Device+App Store--乐 phone Core services: game, social networks, reading, Ads, Payment, LBS TUP Topic: How to create the next hot App? Keynote *Tao JIANG, CSDN Chairman The App development is hotter and hotter nowadays, it's new era for developers now, 60% on the mobile platform are new Apps. The feature for the new era is SoLoMo--Social, Local, Mobile. Mobile Augmented Reality Services *King Yiu Chu, AR Strategist, Layar Layar (http://www.layar.com/) is AR service App on smart phones. He mentioned Augmented Reality as a mass medium interact with surroundings. AR is informative. The Layar ecosystem is a free platform for AR apps. AR panel - Intro to Mobile AR and Augmented Reality *Moderator: Christine Perey, Spime Wrangler, Perey Research & Consulting *King Yiu Chu, AR Strategist, Layarhttp://www.layar.com/ *Jung-hee Ryu, Founder & CSO, Olaworks http://www.olaworks.com/ *Allen Lu, CEO & Co-founder, Senscape Technologies http://www.senscape.cn/ *Philippe Depassorio, Head of APAC, Total Immersion http://www.t-immersion.com/ *Adrian David Cheok, Director, Mixed Reality Lab, National University of Singapore There are also many App posters and G-starups for competition. And the place was very crowd most of the time, we can see how hot this area is currenty. We were surprised to meet the 3 students from Keio University who just started up their own company, and they entered this competition. Their "ELP", the Energy Literacy Platform, can help control dail elelctric power consumption of each home appliances. The App123 is an platform to organize and advertise the Apps to make it easier for users to find their suitable apps, through different catogorieshttp://www.appfactory.cn/index.html.